Dark Blue
by Dancergirl8
Summary: After falling into the water Meredith is saved by Derek. What happens after that? What is Denny talking about? It's actually better then the summary...read and review please! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Okay, I know the last thing I should be doing right now is starting a new fanfiction but after watching last Thursdays episode I thought I just had to start a new one. This is just an excerpt but I wanted to see if anyone was interested. depending on how many reviews I get is when I decide whether or not to continue this story.

Rating- K-T

Summary- After Meredith falls into the water you see the little girl walk away but where is she going? What happens to Meredith while she's in the water? This is what I think should happen. The title is Dark Blue after the song from Jack's Mannequin. Doesn't fit but I love the song! The little girls name is going to be Hannah because my friends and I think that it looks somewhat like Izzie's daughter..,

Dark Blue

Chapter 1

Okay, this starts off right when you see Meredith falling off the bridge…

Hannah watched as the intern fell off the deck and into the icy waters below.

'_why does everyone that helps me always die.' _She thought

She backed up from the deck frightened and started walking off to find someone to help.

"Mer, Mer where are you! Mer!" Derek screamed jumping up and down frantically searching for her

Hannah watched as the man started walking toward her.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that was with Meredith!" Derek screamed at her

Frightened she started backing up from him and took off running.

"No wait, hang on I need your help." Derek said running after her and then lightly grabbing her arm

When she finally turned around Derek was stunned to see how much she looked like Izzie.

"I need your help, do you know where Dr. Grey is, the woman you were with just a few minutes ago?" Derek asked bending down to her eye level

Still in shock Hannah just nodded and pointed towards the water.

"What, did she fall off, is she just over there?" Derek asked

Hannah still did nothing she just stood there looking like she was about ready to cry.

Derek quickly picked her up and ran over to the edge where he saw bubbles coming up from the water.

"Oh my god, stay right here." Derek said putting the littler girl down then running off for help

5 minutes later Derek came back with an emergency crew but the little girl was no where to be seen.

Meredith's POV

"Help! Help!" I screamed

I couldn't see anyone and was struggling for air. I mean I'm a good swimmer but this water is just too cold.

General POV

'Oh god please help, I'm too young to die.' Meredith thought

Then suddenly her world went black…

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- thank you for the replies! Since I got them so often and I'm bored and it's a snow day I'm going to write while I wait for my friend to come over then post what I have done. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Denny in this story died like maybe 2 weeks before the BIG accident. Izzie is going through the same things as she was when Denny died 2nd season she's at home crying in fetal position. In this story Hannah is Izzie's daughter even though she's only 6 or 7.**

**Kat- we know that her daughter is 11 but we thought that, that is what she might have looked like at 6 or 7.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hi Meredith, I've been watching over you and Derek, I'm glad you're back together now." Denny said smiling at her

"Am, Am I dead?" Meredith asked

"Not yet, you're in the light. It's not your time yet, you have to live so that she will live." Denny said prophetically

"What, so who will live?" Meredith asked

"Tell Izzie I love her and to take care of him for me." Denny said before disappearing

"What who?" Meredith asked before she regained conscious and started to struggle again

Meanwhile…

"She fell over the edge, after taking care of the patient he hit her and she went over, you have to save her." Derek said to the firefighter

"We're doing everything we can but we can't risk our men." He replied

"Fine, if you won't do anything I will." Derek said then grabbed an oxygen tank and mask and zippered his coat then dived in the water.

He started to frantically search until he saw an unmoving figure.

'Meredith.' He immediately thought

He swam over and turned her around.

"Not good, not good." Derek murmured in his head

He took the oxygen mask off and put in on her till she came around.

She started to thrash around trying to get free.

"Meredith it's me, calm down, you're going to be alright." Derek said once they got to the top

"I…I saw Denny…he told me to make sure that I take care of her… what did he mean?" Meredith asked shaking

"I'm not sure, but I need to get you out of this water." Derek said lifting her up and starting to climb the ladder they had let down

"I I'm okay, just cold, I need to find Izzie." Meredith said

"No, you need to get warmed up, I'll go find Izzie." Derek said laying her down on the gurney

"I have to find her, I'm fine Derek." Meredith insisted trying to get up

"Mer… rest for a little then you can go find Izzie okay." Derek said

"Fine." Meredith grumbled laying back on the gurney crossing her arms across her chest

"I'll be back in a bit I'll try to find Izzie." Derek said

"Okay, kiss." Meredith said

"Bye." Derek said kissing her softly on the lips then walking away

"Let's get you warmed up." The medical personal said

"Yeah, yeah I know." Meredith grumbled taking the blanket from him and wrapping it around herself

"Sit here, till he comes back, I need to take care of them." He said

"Okay, have you seen a little girl, with blonde hair about 6 or 7?" Meredith asked

"Nope." He said

"Okay, I need to find her." Meredith mumbled

"If I find her I'll bring her over here." He said

"Okay, thanks." Meredith replied

As soon as he left Meredith discarded the blanket and opted for a jacket instead then went off to find Izzie.

"Izzie Iz where are you?" Meredith shouted

"Mer? Is that you?" Izzie shouted from somewhere in front of her

"Yeah, where are you?" Meredith shouted

"In here the car garage!" Izzie shouted

"Coming." Meredith screamed running towards her

"Wait, go get as many doctors as you can, preferably Derek and Bailey and any other person who is really strong. Go get the emergency crew. I have a guy in here 30 years old with head trauma." Izzie screamed

"Gotcha." Meredith said running off to find Derek

5 minutes later…

"Meredith what are you doing up, I thought I told you to stay and warm up." Derek said

"We need your help, guy 30 years old and head trauma, car garage go now!" Meredith said quickly before running off again

Derek ran to the car garage while Meredith ran to the emergency crew.

"I need your help, there's a man in the car garage he's 30 years old, head and brain damage, broken bones, trapped between 2 cars. He's red tag, you need to come RIGHT NOW!" Meredith said

"Look, we have too many people already we can't come right now." The man said

"You have to." Meredith replied sternly

"Fine, where is he?" The man asked

"In the car garage. He's bleeding badly. He needs to get to the hospital." Meredith said

"Lead the way." He replied

"Thank you, wait aren't you bringing the ambulance?" Meredith asked

"No…" he said

"Listen to me, I have fallen into the water and I am freezing cold right now, I lost a little girl about 6 or 7 and cannot find her. You need to bring the ambulance or at least a gurney and neck and back brace." Meredith said grabbing the guy by his shirt collar

"Okay, okay." He said backing off

10 minutes later they were loading the guy into the ambulance and driving off

"Now to find that little girl." Meredith mumbled

All of a sudden she felt a pull on her pant leg.

"Who's that?" Meredith asked spinning around

"There you are, I've been searching for you." Meredith said bending down to the little girls height

The little girl just nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital where your mommy was probably brought, okay?" Meredith said

Hannah nodded her head and looked down.

"Come on." Meredith said picking her up and going over to an ambulance

"You leaving right now?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, it's pretty bad though." The man said

"I know, I found my friend who's an intern with him and got you asses over there, now let me on." Meredith said whispering asses so the little girl wouldn't hear

"Fine." He said letting her on

15 minutes later they were at the hospital.

"You come here, okay." Meredith said picking her up again.

"O-okay." Hannah said

"Can you tell me your name?" Meredith asked

"H-Hannah." Hannah said

"What's your last name Hannah?" Meredith asked

The little girl shrugged her shoulders

"What's your mommy's name?" Meredith asked

"I- I don't have a mommy, she's in heaven." Hannah said

"What about your daddy?" Meredith asked

"I don't have a daddy." Hannah said

"Who did you come over with then?" Meredith asked

"No one, I'm trying to find my birth mommy." Hannah said

"Do you know her name?" Meredith asked

"Isobel." Hannah said

"What's her last name?" Meredith asked

"Stevens." Hannah replied

"Well I'll be…" Meredith said picking her up and running towards Bailey.

"Where's Izzie?" Meredith asked

"I- I dunno, why would I know, who's this?" Bailey asked

"Her names hannah, I need to find Izzie." Meredith said

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Derek said

"Where's Izzie?" Meredith asked

"I- I don't know, I think she's in the ambulance still." Derek said

"Thanks." Meredith said running out the door again

"Meredith." Izzie said

"Hi, Izzie, this is Hannah, Hannah this is your mommy." Meredith said before handing Hannah to Izzie then walking off

"Meredith Grey get over here right now!" Izzie screamed at the top of her lungs

"What, she's your daughter and I have a brain surgery I have to get in on." Meredith said running to catch up with Derek

"Are you my mommy?" Hannah asked looking up at Izzie

"Yeah, yes I am." Izzie said then walked back into the hospital

"Then why don't I know you?" Hannah asked

"Okay, I knew this was going to happen some day but I didn't think it was going to happen at 7 years old." Izzie mumbled "Come on let's go somewhere more private."

A couple minutes later they were locked in the on-call room.

"Where are we, are you going to hurt me?" Hannah asked nervously

"No, of course not, we're just in the on call room so that we can talk privately." Izzie said

"Why don't I know you?" Hannah asked

"Well, 7 years ago when I was in my first year of med school I found out that my boy friend, Hank, had gotten me pregnant. I didn't know what to do and was happy that I was. I don't believe in abortion or termination so I carried you to term and then put you up for adoption. I stayed in contact and visited whenever I could. Then when you were about 3 your family moved. I have never regretted giving you up because I want you to have the best life you can and with me you won't. I'm a surgeon I don't have a boyfriend or husband so you would never see me. I work here constantly and when I'm home I either bake or sleep. I hope you understand that I never meant to hurt you. Now where is your family?" Izzie asked

"They died. They were in a car accident." Hannah replied quietly

All of a sudden Hannah fainted and started to have a seizure…

Reply to find out what happens to Hannah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so glad that I'm actually getting reviews for one of my stories within the first 2 chapters. Please review!**

"Wh-Where am I?" Hannah asked as she finally came around immediately trying to sit up

"It's okay, don't try to move, you had a seizure while I was talking to you. It looks like you have epilepsy. Did you know this?" Izzie asked

"Yes, I was diagnosed with it as a baby." Hannah replied

Izzie looked down. She felt so sad for her baby girl. When she had first been born she was a tiny preemie they didn't think she would make it. She was diagnosed with many gastrointestinal problems and neurological problems. Once she reached 2 all the signs and symptoms disappeared so they thought she was fine…

"We're going to have to run some tests, because when you were born you were diagnosed with many illnesses and diseases. We're going to have to make sure that they're not back." Izzie said choking back tears

"W-will I be okay?" Hannah asked

"I'm not sure yet, you try and get some sleep, I'm going to stay here tonight so if you need anything press this button okay?" Izzie said pointing to the red button that she had programmed to her cell.

Hannah nodded her head before falling to sleep.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you Hannah bear?" Izzie murmured pushing her hair back and kissing her forehead

Izzie walked out the door and sagged down on the floor….

2 weeks later….

"How would you like to come live with me and my friends Meredith and George?" Izzie asked Hannah

"Um, who is Meredith and George?" Hannah asked

"Meredith is the nice woman you were with during the ferry boat accident, and George is one of my best friends. He's like a cuddly teddy bear. But he won't be here much longer because he got married." Izzie explained

"Okay." Hannah agreed

"We're going to have to go shopping, get some new stuff for you." Izzie said

"Okay." Hannah said quietly

"What's wrong?" Izzie asked

"I miss my mommy and daddy." Hannah replied

Izzie was stunned. She didn't expect that. She stayed silent and didn't know what to say.

"Um… " Izzie stuttered not sure what to say

"Can I eat something? I'm hungry." Hannah said sensing that Izzie didn't know what to say

"Yeah, sure, what do you want?" Izzie asked

"Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich?" Hannah asked

"Yeah, I can do that." Izzie said leading her out the door and to her house.

Later that day….

"Hey Iz, we're home, why did you leave so soon?" Meredith and George said walking into the kitchen

"SHH!" Izzie said

"Okay, what's up?" Meredith asked

"I've got Hannah here, she's in my room, but she's asleep." Izzie said

"What? We have a kid here now?" George asked

"Yeah, my daughter." Izzie replied

"HOLY SHIT!!!!! YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?" George exclaimed

"Shut up!" Izzie and Meredith hissed

"Okay, okay, you have a daughter?" George asked

"Yeah, she's 6." Izzie said

"Mommy, I had a bad dream." Hannah said coming down the stairs crying

Izzie walked over to Hannah and bent down to her size.

"What did you dream about?" Izzie asked picking her up

"That you left me and that no one wanted me." Hannah said wiping her eyes

"Oh honey, that won't happen again I promise you. Come on let's get you back to bed." Izzie said walking up the stairs

"Woah…." George said

"Tell me about it, somehow I couldn't picture Iz as a mother until that moment." Meredith said dazed

"Yeah…" George said

"Well, I'm going to bed." Meredith said then ran up the stairs

"Hey Iz, did she go back to sleep?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do Mer." Izzie confessed

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked

"I'm a surgical intern, how can I have a daughter too?" Izzie asked

"Ask Bailey." Meredith said "But, you're strong Iz, you'll get through this."

"Thanks Mer." Izzie said before hugging her then walking down the stairs

"What am I going to do." Meredith wondered once she was in her own room

She put her hands on her stomach wondering what it would feel like when her baby first kicked. She got changed and then got into bed quickly falling asleep…

Review!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to finally update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Okay, well I'm really bored right now so I decided to write this. Yes, Meredith is pregnant. No Derek does not know yet…. I know this has gotten a bit off track from Grey's Anatomy but… I hope you still read it!!**

"Come on Hannah, you need to come to the hospital with me till I figure out what I can do with you while I'm at work." Izzie said pulling at the cover that was over her daughter's head.

"No." Hannah said turning over on her stomach

"Hannah, I'm going to be late for work and that means that Bailey is going to have my butt, which means we'll be at the hospital longer then we would be if you would just get up." Izzie said

"Fine." Hannah grumbled getting up from the bed

"Come on, go take a shower and I'll lay out some clothes for you and get your breakfast ready." Izzie said

"Okay." Hannah said shrugging her shoulders then going into the bathroom

She opened the door and George was there….

"AHH!" Hannah screamed covering her eyes and then running back to the room

"GET OUT!!" George screamed trying to cover himself

"Hannah? What's wrong, are you ok, what happened?" Izzie asked quickly running back upstairs

"He was in the bathroom, without any clothes on." Hannah whispered

All of a sudden George came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Izzie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was going to come in, I'll lock the door." George said quickly

His face was beat red and he was all flustered.

"I'm so sorry Hannah, see I'm nice, you just surprised me, see I'm not used to having little girls in the house so I never lock the door. I promise I will next time." George said before dashing into his bedroom

"Are you okay?" Izzie asked

"Yes." Hannah said quietly

"Go take a shower and get dressed so we can leave." Izzie said

"Okay mommy." Hannah said before running into the bathroom

Izzie stood there stunned. She was surprised at how good it felt to have her daughter call her mommy. She laughed then walked down the stairs with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Iz, what happened?" Meredith asked

"Oh, Hannah walked in on George while he was in the bathroom." Izzie said

Meredith started cracking up before bursting into tears…

"Mer, what's wrong?" Izzie asked rushing over to her friends side and pulling her into a hug

"I…I… I don't know…know, what I'm…g-going to d-d-do." Meredith sobbed hugging her midsection protectively

"Mer, are, are you pregnant?" Izzie asked pulling away and looking at her face

Meredith couldn't answer but lightly nodded her head before bursting into tears again.

"Is it Derek's?" Izzie asked

"Of course it's Derek's." Meredith said angrily

"Does he know?" Izzie asked

"No." Meredith said quietly

"Are you going to tell him?" Izzie asked

"I don't know." Meredith said wiping her eyes

"What, Mer, you have to tell him." Izzie said

"No I don't." Meredith said

"Are, are you having an abortion?" Izzie asked scared of her answer

"I'm not sure, I mean Izzie, I'm a surgical intern not a mother. I can't have a baby right now. Maybe in a couple years but definitely not now." Meredith said

Izzie looked at her in disgust.

"If you kill your baby, the one that you and Derek made out of love then I will never talk to you again." Izzie said going back up the stairs.

She walked into her daughters room to find her pulling a shirt on.

"Hannah what happened?" Izzie asked looking at the bruises on her daughters stomach

"Nothing." Hannah said quickly pulling her shirt down

"Hannah…" Izzie said hoping she'd talk

"Nothing happened." Hannah said

"Okay…" Izzie said not satisfied but dropping the subject for now "Do you want me to do your hair?"

"Yes please. Can you do pigtails?" Hannah asked

"Yeah, high or low?" Izzie asked

"High." Hannah decided

"Okay, come here." Izzie said taking her hand and leading her to her room where she had a brush and hair ties

5 minutes later they were heading out the door and towards the hospital.

"After work I'm going to take you shopping and we're going to get you some new clothes and other necessities, okay?" Izzie said

"Okay." Hannah said gripping her mom's hand tightly

They got into the locker room and started changing into their scrubs. Hannah just stood there.

"Okay, rounds everyone. Yang and Karev you've got the deck today. O'Malley cases up in 2693, 2695, 2696, 2712, 2714, and 1718. Grey and Stevens, you're with me." Bailey said turning and walking out the door but then stopped

"Stevens, tell me that's not a kid with you right now and I'm just seeing things." Bailey said not turning around

"Um actually, this is my daughter." Izzie said

"What did you just say." Bailey said

"This is my daughter Hannah." Izzie repeated

"What is she doing here?" Bailey asked

"She um, her foster family died and she's living with me and Meredith now. But I need to find someone to watch her and I'm hoping that she can stay with me just for today." Izzie said

"For today only, then I don't want to see her here with you again." Bailey said walking out of the door

"She's mean." Hannah whispered to Izzie

"Yeah, that's why we call her the Nazi." Izzie said

"What's a Nazi?" Hannah asked

"Someone who pushes you to your breaking point and still won't give up and they're really mean." Izzie whispered back

"Iz, come on." Meredith said putting on her white coat

"Yes Meredith." Izzie said rolling her eyes then pulling on her white coat and taking Hannah's hand again and leading her out the door

"Are you going to talk to Bailey?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, as soon as I can." Izzie said

"Here, I can watch Hannah so you can talk to Bailey." Meredith offered

"Yeah, could you?" Izzie asked

"Yeah, I'll need the practice." Meredith said

"What, you're keeping the baby?" Izzie whispered

"Yeah." Meredith said smiling

"Oh, I'm so glad because I didn't really want to stop talking to you." Izzie said hugging her

"Stevens, Grey, stop your little love fest and get over here, now!" Bailey shouted

"And the Nazi bellows." Meredith mumbled

"Come on." Izzie said picking up Hannah

"I thought you were going to talk to her." Meredith said

"I will later." Izzie said

They ran to catch up with Bailey and then walked into the patients room…

3 hours later…

"Stevens, over here now." Bailey yelled

"Mer, could you watch Hannah for a sec?" Izzie asked

"Yeah, be glad to." Meredith said picking her up

"Thanks." Izzie said going over to Bailey

"Yes." Izzie said once she got over to Bailey

"What are you planning to do with Hannah when you're here from now on." Bailey asked

"Actually, I was going to ask you how you do it with your son, because I really don't know what I'm going to do with her." Izzie confessed

"My husband watches him. Again what are you going to do." Bailey said

"I just told you, I don't know. I guess I'll find a day care system for her to go into for the summer and hire a babysitter for after school when school starts." Izzie said

"Good. Get one, then now." Bailey said walking away

"Nazi." Izzie mumbled under her breath

She turned around to see Derek with Meredith and Hannah between them.

'They're going to make great parents.' Izzie thought as she looked at them

"Okay, can I have my daughter back now?" Izzie asked going over to them

"Yeah I guess." Meredith sighed handing her back over

"Can we talk?" Derek asked Meredith

"Yeah, sure." Meredith said following him

Once they were in the on call room Derek asked,

"Do you want a baby?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." Meredith said "Why, do you?"

"Yeah, seeing you with Hannah, I want that to be us." Derek said

'Should I tell him now?' Meredith wondered

"Do you want a baby now?" Derek asked

"If you do, I do." Meredith said

"Good, because I do." Derek said kissing her on the mouth

"Good, because well, um… I found out 2 weeks ago, that I'm pregnant. About 2 months." Meredith said

"Really?" Derek asked pulling away from her

"Yeah, are you happy, or mad, or not sure or what?" Meredith asked

"I'm ecstatic!" Derek said grinning

"Really?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, really, wait you are keeping it, right?" Derek asked

"Yeah, I am if you want me to." Meredith said

"I want you to." Derek said

"Do you want to see the picture?" Meredith asked

"You have a picture?" Derek asked

"Yeah, in my purse, come on." Meredith said pulling him into the locker room

A couple minutes later they were looking at the picture. Derek was behind Meredith with his arms wrapped around her and his hands over her hands and they were on her stomach.

"That's our baby?" Derek asked

"Yeah, that's her." Meredith said

"You want a girl?" Derek asked

"Yeah, I guess, why do you want a boy." Meredith asked

"No, I want a girl, one just like you." Derek said kissing the top of her head

"Sorry to break up the love fest but I need a neuro consult on a premie." Addison said coming into the room

"Okay, you coming?" Derek asked Meredith

"Sure." Meredith said putting the picture away then shutting her locker

They walked up to the NICU and went to the incubator on the far left.

"Burke should be here soon too. She has some problems with her heart and we noticed her hands and feet were swollen. She also has almost a webbed appearance and a short neck." Addison said

"Oh, so you're thinking she has Turner syndrome." Derek asked

"Yeah." Addison said

"Well, I'll need to do a karyotype to be sure." Derek said

"You needed a consult?" Burke asked with Christina behind him

"Yeah, I think she has turner syndrome so she could have a constriction of the aorta." Addison said

"A coarctation of the aorta." Christina said

"Yes." Burke said looking down at Christina smiling

"Interns." Addison mumbled

"Does she have Turner Syndrome?" Alex asked coming into the NICU.

"We're not sure yet." Addison said smiling at him

"Does she like him?" Christina whispered to Meredith

"I think so." Meredith whispered back

"I'll order the test to be done, Meredith." Derek said

"Coming." Meredith said following him out of the NICU

"Was it just me or does my ex-wife seem to like Karev." Derek asked

"That's what Christina and I said too." Meredith said

"When's your next ultrasound?" Derek asked

"Next Monday." Meredith said

"Where are you going?" Derek asked

"Actually, I'm thinking of just asking Addison to be my ob/gyn because it will be a lot easier." Meredith said "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah." Derek said wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her quickly then whispering bye quickly seeing Bailey coming

"Um Bailey, do you think I could have a break on Monday from 12:15-1:00?" Meredith asked

"For what?" Bailey asked

"Um, I have an appointment." Meredith replied

"Grey, tell me what it is, and then maybe I will." Bailey said

"Um, I'm getting an ultrasound done." Meredith whispered

"You're pregnant too?" Bailey said

"Yeah, 3 months on Monday." Meredith said

"Fine." Bailey said walking off

"Damn interns."

Later that day after the interns are off…

"Hey Mer, do you want to go to the mall with me and Hannah?" Izzie asked

"Yeah, but can Derek come too?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, sure." Izzie replied

"Who's Derek?" Hannah asked

"He's my boyfriend and the neurosurgeon at this hospital." Meredith said

"Did I hear my name?" Derek asked coming up behind Meredith

"Yeah, I just volunteered you to go shopping with us." Meredith said

"Thanks." Derek said kissing her on the lips once

"Well hi Hannah." Derek said

"Hi." Hannah replied

"Come on, there's a case I want to show you before we leave." Derek said

"Okay, see you in a minute Iz." Meredith said before going off with Derek

"I wish Denny was still here." Izzie whispered

"Who's Denny?" Hannah asked

"He was a patient that I fell very deeply in love with." Izzie said

"Where is he now?" Hannah asked

"He's in heaven with your other family." Izzie said

"Oh." Hannah replied softly

"Yeah." Izzie said

Meanwhile…

"Come on." Derek said leading her up to the ob/gyn floor

"What, why are we here?" Meredith asked

"I don't want to wait till Monday." Derek said leading her into Addison's private exam room

"Derek, we can't be in here." Meredith said

"Yes we can, we'll be quick." Derek said

"Fine." Meredith agreed

She pulled her shirt up a bit while Derek turned on the machine and squirted her with the gel.

"See, she's right there." Meredith said outlining the small body in her stomach.

"I can't wait till she's bigger." Derek said

"Me either." Meredith said

"Well well, what do we have here?" Addison asked coming into the room

"Well, um, I have an ultrasound on Monday but Derek didn't wait to wait that long so he told me that he had a case he waned to me to see and then brought me up here." Meredith said

"Wait, you're pregnant too?" Addison asked

"Yeah, why?" Meredith asked

"Everyone is pregnant." Addison murmured

"Are you pregnant?" Meredith asked

"Yeah." Addison said

"Who's the father?" Meredith asked

"Oh, um…. No one you know." Addison said blushing

"You ready?" Alex asked coming into the room

"Woah, you're pregnant, nice job Dr. Shepherd." Alex said looking at Meredith on the exam table and the ultrasound machine.

"Shut up Alex." Addison said then pushed him out the door

"Who's your ob/gyn?" Addison asked

"Um, well, we were kinda hoping you would be." Meredith said

"Okay." Addison said "Now get out of my private exam room and go home."

"Okay." They both said

Meredith wiped the gel from her belly then followed Derek out of the room.

"I can't believe that she caught us!" Meredith said bursting into laughter after they had gotten into the elevator

"I know, I thought she had left!" Derek said laughing along with her

"What was with her and Karev?" Meredith asked

"Who knows." Derek said

"Where were you guys?" Izzie asked once they stepped off the elevator

Meredith and Derek looked at each other and started cracking up again.

"What am I missing here?" Izzie asked

"They're scaring me." Hannah whispered

"Me too." Izzie said

"Derek decided he didn't want to wait till Monday for the ultrasound so we went to Addison's private office. But during the ultrasound Addison came in….with Karev. Apparently she's pregnant too!" Meredith said

"Okay, come on, before it gets too later let's go." Izzie said

"Okay, coming." Meredith said

2 hours later…

"You just have to get this top." Izzie told Meredith holding up a yellow baby top that said 'Dr. Cutie'.

"Iz, we have 2 bags of baby clothes and 3 bags of toys, and I'm not even 3 months pregnant yet!" Meredith exclaimed

"Okay, okay." Izzie said putting the top back down

"Have you found anything?" Izzie asked Hannah

"Yeah." Hannah replied holding up an armful of clothes

"Come on, let's try them on." Izzie said leading her daughter to the dressing room

"You know, that's going to be us soon." Derek said coming up behind Meredith nuzzling his nose into her neck gently kissing her there.

"I know, I can't wait." Meredith said turning around and kissing him lightly

2 months later…

Meredith is 5 months pregnant and her and Derek are on their way to the 5th floor to get her monthly ultrasound done.

"Wait!" Meredith yelled seeing the elevator about to close.

Someone stopped it and held it for them.

"Thanks Addie." Derek said

"No problem, do you guys want to find out the sex today?" Addison asked

"Do you want to?" Meredith asked looking at Derek

"Only if you do." Derek responded sweetly

"Yeah." Meredith whispered

Derek leaned down and kissed Meredith on the lips lightly.

"Awkward moment." Addison said clearing her throat.

"Sorry." Meredith say blushing

Soon they were up in Addy's office and getting the ultrasound done.

"You are going to be having…" Addison said

Review!!!


	5. Authors Note

AN- Okay so, I'm thinking about not updating this anymore, yeah I know that's late seeing as though I havne't updated in over a year. So if you want me to continue writing review to let me know or if you're interested in taking it over let me know as well. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-Okay, so I signed onto my computer and decided to write something new, so I started looking through files and found something called Dark Blue. So I clicked on it went "OMG" and started updating the already half finished chapter. There might be some changes in my writing, because it's been over a year since my last update and my writing skills actually increased, yay!...or at least I think they have…., and I'm really really happy because my book might be getting published, so I'll let you know more about that as soon as I find out more information!!

Last time on Dark Blue:

Soon they were up in Addy's office and getting the ultrasound done.

"You are going to be having…" Addison said

"I can't believe that…" Derek said walking with Meredith to the locker room

"I know, me either…" Meredith said

"We're having twins." Derek said

"I know, a girl and boy." Meredith said still dazed

"We'll deal." Derek said softly

"How are we going to do this Derek? We're both surgeons? I'm an intern I can't miss work and you're a big time hot shot neurosurgeon!" Meredith said getting frustrated

"We'll be able to I promise." Derek said kissing her softly on the top of her head.

"But how, Izzie can't even handle one and she's 7! We're going to have 2 newborns!" Meredith ranted

"It's okay, we can go on leave, we'll have our pagers and make sure we always have back up, we'll be able to do this okay." Derek said rubbing her back to calm her down more

"I am kind of excited, we're going to have a mini you and a mini me." Meredith said

"Yeah see, we can do this okay, come on let's go home." Derek said

"But, we still have work." Meredith said wiping her eyes

"It's okay, I'll tell Bailey you had a very important meeting okay." Derek said

"No, we have to do as much as we can now, if we're going to go on leave." Meredith said

"Well, then ask Bailey, because I want to take you out to celebrate." Derek said kissing her

They sat there kissing for a while till Bailey walked into the locker room.

She cleared her throat.

"DR.GREY, DR.SHEPARD," Bailey said, making them both jump and pull away

"I understand you might be excited or happy about your baby but it is the middle of the work day and there are people dieing, so I would suggest stop making out and get back to work right now." Bailey shouted

"Actually Bailey, I'm going to take Meredith out to celebrate, if that's okay with you." Derek said without leaving room for an argument.

"Then I expect BOTH of you here at 5 tomorrow for early rounds and rounds." Bailey said turning and walking out

"It's so totally worth it!" Derek and Meredith both said

They quickly gathered their supplies and left the hospital before anyone else could catch them.

"Meredith!" Izzie shouted

"Crap, we almost got away." Derek said

"Can you guys watch Hannah because Bailey is on my back about her being here with me." Izzie said

"Um, sure we can deffintly use the experience." Meredith said taking Hannah's hand

"Oh, yeah you guys found out the sex… so what are you having?" Izzie asked

"Well, we found out that we're having twins. A boy and girl." Meredith said Derek saying the last part with her.

"Oh my god!" Izzie squealed hugging Meredith tightly

"Hey hey, be careful she's pregnant." Derek said protectively

"You're gonna make a great daddy." Meredith said kissing his cheek

"Thank you soooo much." Izzie said running off

"Well that kinda ruined our plans." Derek mumbled

"Oh be quiet." Meredith said

"So, are you hungry Hannah?" Meredith asked

Hannah just nodded her head

They walked off to Derek's car Hannah in between them holding each of their hands.

Bailey was watching from afar.

"They will make a great family…" Bailey said showing her soft side for a split second before yelling at Izzie to get back inside and finish with her patients.

"Fine, I'm going, jeez you'd think she'd give us a break sometimes…" Izzie mumbled, before walking back in the door.

"I heard that!" Bailey yelled, before shaking her head and walking into the clinic.

"Where do you want to eat today Hannah?" Derek asked, getting into the car.

"I don't know," Hannah mumbled quietly, buckling her seat belt.

"How about pizza?" He asked, pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"Sure, can we get cheese?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Anything you want," Meredith replied, glancing over at Derek.

"What?" Derek asked, noticing that she was staring at him.

"Nothing, just thinking," She murmured.

"What about?" He asked, turning his head to glance at her.

"Us, and what we're going to do once the babies are born," She said.

"We'll be fine, we can handle it, besides I have enough money to hire a nanny for them if we need to," Derek said, looking at her.

"I know…DEREK WATCH OUT!" Meredith screamed out, as he ran the red light…

Update J


End file.
